my version of new moon
by Fang44
Summary: what if Alice plotted to return Edward to Bella will she be able to rated m for later chapters. DISCLAIMER: i dont own twilight or the charecters in it
1. Chapter 1

E#d#w#a#r#d# #a#n#d# #b#e#l#l#a#:# #c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #1# # ## #########################B#e#l#l#a#s# #P#O#V#.# #############I# #d#o#n#t# #k#n#o#w# #h#o#w# #l#o#n#g# #i# #s#a#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#e#a#d#o#w# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #e#d#w#a#r#d# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#y# #h#e# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #k#i#d#d#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #a# #p#a#r#t# #o#f# #m#e# #k#n#e#w# #h#e# #w#a#s#n#t# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #b#r#o#k#e# #m#y# #h#e#a#r#t#.# # #i# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #h#e#a#r# #h#i#s# #v#o#i#c#e#,# #i# #n#e#e#d#e#d# #t#o# #b#u#t# #h#e# #w#a#s#n#t# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k# #i# #w#a#n#d#e#r#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #f#o#r# #h#o#u#r#s# #o#n# #e#n#d# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #l#i#k#e# #a#n# #i#d#i#o#t#.# # #"#E#d#w#a#r#d#?#?#"# #i# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #h#i#s# #n#a#m#e# #h#o#p#l#e#s#s#l#y#.# #w#h#e#n# #i# #r#e#t#u#r#n#e#d# #h#o#m#e# #m#y# #d#a#d# #w#a#s# #s#i#t#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#o#r#r#i#e#d# #s#i#c#k#.# #"# #B#e#l#l#a# #w#e#r#e# #h#a#v#e# #y#o#u# #b#e#e#n#?# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #c#a#l#l#e#d#.#.#.#.#"# #i# #c#u#t# #h#i#m# #o#f#f# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #t#o#l#d# #m#e# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #h#o#p#e# #i#n# #m#y# #v#o#i#c#e# #"# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #i#s# #h#e# #a#t# #h#o#m#e# #i# #a#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#e#e# #h#i#m# #i# #b#e#t# #h#e# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #h#a#p#p#y# #t#o# #s#e#e# #m#e#.#.#.#"# #i# #t#r#a#i#l#d# #o#f#f# #a#s# #m#y# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #p#r#a#t#i#c#u#l#a#r#i#l#y# #a#n#n#o#y#e#d# #a#t# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#m#e#n#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#o#r#r#i#e#d# #m#e#.# #"# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #t#o# #s#a#y# #g#o#o#d# #b#y#e# #B#e#l#l#s# #h#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #l#e#f#t# #f#o#r# #s#o#m#e#w#h#e#r#e# #d#o#w#n# #s#o#u#t#h# #a#s# #f#a#r# #a#s# #i# #k#n#o#w#"# #h#e# #s#a#i#d# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #m#e# #l#e#a#v#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #g#a#m#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #r#o#o#m#.# #"# #h#e#.#.#.#.#h#e#'#s# #r#e#a#l#l#y#.#.#.#.#.#.#g#-#g#o#-#g#o#n#e#"# #i# #s#o#b#e#d# #a#t# #m#y# #d#a#d# #a#s# #i# #r#a#n# #t#o# #m#y# #r#o#o#m# #h#o#p#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #a# #v#e#r#r#y# #b#a#d# #d#r#e#a#m#,# #i#t# #w#a#s#n#t#.# #h#e# #l#e#f#t# #m#e# #a# #n#o#t#e# #t#h#a#t# #i# #r#e#a#d# #c#a#r#f#u#l#l#y# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #s#u#r#e# #i# #d#i#d#n#t# #m#i#s#i#n#t#u#r#p#r#i#t# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #w#a#s# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #m#e# #b#u#t# #i#t# #w#a#s# #h#a#r#d# #t#o# #m#i#s#s# #i#n#t#u#r#p#r#i#t# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #w#a#s# #s#a#y#i#n#g#.# ##  
># # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'# #D#e#a#r#;# #B#e#l#l#a#,# ############# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#y# #l#o#v#e# #i#m# #s#o# #s#o#r#r#y# #f#o#r# #t#h#i#s# #b#u#t# #i#t#s# #s#a#f#e#r# #f#o#r# #y#o#u# #a#n#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #i#f# #t#h#i#s# #h#a#p#p#e#n#s# #i# #l#o#v#e# #y#o#u# #a#n#d# #i# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #w#i#l#l# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #h#a#r#d# #f#o#r# #m#e# #t#o# #s#a#y# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #i# #d#o#n#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #l#e#a#v#e# #y#o#u# #b#u#t# #i#t# #i#s# #s#a#f#e#r# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #a#b#l#e# #t#o# #l#i#v#e# #a# #l#o#n#g# #a#n#d# #h#a#p#p#y# #l#i#f#e# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #m#e# #r#u#i#n#i#n#g# #i#t# #a#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #w#h#o# #c#o#u#l#d# #g#i#v#e# #y#o#u# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #a#n#d# #d#e#s#e#r#v#e#.# #############l#o#v#e# #a#l#w#a#y#s#,# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #c#u#l#l#e#n#s#.#'# ###################i# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #s#o#b#b#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #m#y# #p#i#l#l#o#w# #a#n#d# #i# #d#o#n#t# #k#n#o#w# #h#o#w# #l#o#n#g# #i# #s#t#a#y#e#d# #u#p# #i#n# #m#y# #r#o#o#m#.# #m#y# #d#a#d# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #m#e# #m#y# #m#e#a#l#s# #i# #b#a#r#l#y# #a#t#e# #t#h#e#m# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e# #i# #w#a#s# #l#o#c#k#e#d# #u#p# #i#n# #m#y# #r#o#o#m# #e#v#e#r#y#d#a#y# #d#a#d# #w#o#u#l#d# #t#r#y# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #m#e# #f#e#e#l# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #b#u#t# #i#t# #n#e#v#e#r# #w#o#r#k#e#d#.########################### # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #C#h#a#r#l#i#e#s# #P#O#V#.########################## #I# #d#o#n#t# #k#n#o#w# #h#o#w# #m#a#n#y# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #w#a#y#s# #i# #t#r#i#e#d# #t#o# #g#e#t# #B#e#l#l#a# #t#o# #g#e#t# #u#p# #a#n#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#r# #r#o#o#m# #b#u#t# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #w#o#r#k#e#d# #i# #f#e#l#t# #s#o# #h#o#p#l#e#s#s# #s#o# #i# #d#i#d# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #i# #d#r#e#a#d#e#d# #t#h#e# #m#o#s#t# #i# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #t#h#e# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #l#e#f#t# #m#e# #f#o#r# #e#m#e#r#g#e#n#c#i#e#s# #a#s# #i#f# #i# #w#a#s# #m#e#r#l#y# #b#a#b#y#s#i#t#t#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #t#h#e# #p#h#o#n#e# #r#a#n#g# #o#u#t# #o#n#l#y# #o#n#c#e# #a#n#d# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #w#a#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #e#n#d# #i#n# #a#n# #i#n#s#t#a#n#t# #"# #h#e#l#l#o#?#?#"# #h#e# #s#a#i#d# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #t#a#k#e#n# #o#f#f# #g#a#u#r#d# #b#y# #m#y# #c#a#l#l#.# #"# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #i#t#s# #m#e# #B#e#l#l#a# #i#s# #a# #m#e#s#s# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #h#o#m#e# #s#h#e# #r#e#f#u#s#e#s# #t#o# #e#a#t# #o#r# #e#v#e#n# #l#e#a#v#e# #h#e#r# #r#o#o#m#,# #s#h#e# #l#o#v#e#s# #y#o#u# #a#n#d# #i# #k#n#o#w# #n#o# #m#a#t#t#e#r# #h#o#w# #m#u#c#h# #i# #d#i#s#l#i#k#e# #y#o#u# #s#h#e# #w#a#n#t#s# #t#o# #b#e# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u# #a#n#d# #i#t#s# #k#i#l#l#i#n#g# #b#o#t#h# #o#f# #u#s# #t#o# #s#e#e# #h#e#r# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#i#s# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #c#o#m#e# #b#a#c#k# #f#o#r# #h#e#r#.#"# #i# #p#l#e#a#d#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#i#l#e#n#t# #v#o#i#c#e# #o#n# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #e#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#h#o#n#e#.# #"# #i# #c#a#n#'#t# #i#'#m# #s#o# #s#o#r#r#y# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #f#o#r# #h#e#r# #g#o#o#d#b#y#e# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #a#n#d# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #d#o#n#t# #t#e#l#l# #B#e#l#l#a# #y#o#u# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #m#e# #i#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#r#e#a#k# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#r#t#"# #H#e# #s#a#i#d# #s#o#l#u#m#l#y# #a#n#d# #h#u#n#g# #u#p#.# #s#o#m#e# #g#o#o#d# #t#h#a#t# #d#i#d#.#####"# #B#e#l#l#a# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e#s# #h#e#r#e# #t#o# #s#e#e# #y#o#u#"# #i# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #u#p# #t#h#e# #s#t#a#i#r#s# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #d#i#d#e#n#t# #r#e#s#p#o#n#d#.# #"# #j#u#s#t# #k#n#o#c#k# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #y#o#u# #e#n#t#e#r# #m#a#k#e# #s#u#r#e# #s#h#e#s# #n#o#t# #c#h#a#n#g#i#n#g#"# #i# #t#o#l#d# #J#a#c#o#b# #a#s# #h#e# #w#e#n#t# #u#p# #t#h#e# #s#t#a#i#r#s# #t#o# #s#e#e# #B#e#l#l#a#.# ######################J#a#c#o#b#s# #P#O#V#.# ##########################I# #w#a#s# #d#e#t#e#r#m#e#n#d# #t#o# #g#e#t# #B#e#l#l#a# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#e#r# #r#o#o#m# #f#o#r# #e#v#e#n# #a# #f#e#w# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s# #s#o# #i# #w#e#n#t# #u#p# #t#h#e# #s#t#a#i#r#s# #a#n#d# #k#n#o#c#k#e#d# #o#n# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #i# #h#e#a#r#d# #a# #s#m#a#l#l# #w#h#i#m#p#e#r# #c#o#m#e# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #s#i#d#e# #a#n#d# #B#e#l#l#a# #o#p#e#n#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#.# #i# #h#u#g#g#e#d# #h#e#r# #s#o# #c#l#o#s#e# #i# #c#o#u#l#d# #f#e#e#l# #t#h#e# #t#e#a#r#s# #s#p#i#l#l#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #o#n#t#o# #m#y# #s#h#i#r#t#.# #"# #h#e#'#s# #g#o#n#e# #h#e# #d#o#s#e#n#t# #e#v#e#n# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #b#e# #n#e#a#r# #m#e# #J#a#k#e#.#.#.#I#.#.#I# #s#t#i#l#l# #l#o#v#e# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #h#e# #d#o#s#e#n#t# #r#e#t#u#r#n# #t#h#e# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g#s#.#.#.# #i# #j#u#s#t# #d#o#n#t# #g#e#t# #i#t# #w#h#y# #J#a#k#e# #w#h#y# #d#i#d# #h#e# #l#e#a#v#e#?#?#"# #s#h#e# #h#a#l#f# #s#o#b#b#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #m#y# #s#h#i#r#t# #i# #s#t#r#o#k#e#d# #h#e#r# #h#a#i#r# #g#e#n#t#a#l#l#y#.# #"# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #B#e#l#l#a# #b#u#t# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d# #h#e# #h#a#s# #h#i#s# #r#e#a#s#o#n#s# #m#a#y#b#e# #h#e# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #g#i#v#e# #y#o#u# #a# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #t#o# #b#e# #s#u#r#e# #m#a#y#b#e# #h#e# #n#e#e#d#e#d# #a# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #t#o# #b#e# #s#u#r#e# #o#r# #m#a#y#b#e# #h#e#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #t#o#y#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u#r# #e#m#o#t#i#o#n#s#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#e#l#p# #h#e#r# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #a#w#a#y# #a#n#d# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #l#a#y# #o#n# #h#e#r# #b#e#d# #i# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#a#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #e#d#g#e# #s#o# #s#h#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #f#e#e#l# #a#l#o#n#e# #b#u#t# #t#h#a#t#s# #a#l#l# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #d#o# #f#o#r# #h#e#r#.## ###################E#d#w#a#r#d#s# #P#O#V#.# ##########################A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #a#c#c#s#i#d#e#n#t#w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #p#a#r#t#y# #i# #c#o#u#l#d#n#t# #s#t#a#y# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r#.# #i#t# #h#u#r#t# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #t#o# #l#i#e# #t#o# #B#e#l#l#a# #i# #h#a#t#e#d# #m#y#s#e#l#f# #f#o#r# #w#h#a#t# #i# #w#a#s# #d#o#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #i#t# #w#a#s# #w#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #b#e#s#t# #f#o#r# #B#e#l#l#a#.# #"# #E#D#W#A#R#D#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#"# #A#l#i#c#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #o#b#v#i#o#u#s#l#y# #s#t#i#l#l# #m#a#d# #t#h#a#t# #i# #w#o#u#l#d#n#t# #l#e#t# #h#e#r# #g#o# #s#e#e# #B#e#l#l#a#.# #"# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #i#t# #A#l#i#c#e#?#?#"# #i# #k#n#e#w# #w#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#a#y# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #m#i#n#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#t# #t#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#i#s#.# #"# #I# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #v#i#s#i#t# #B#e#l#l#a# #a#n#d# #i# #k#n#o#w# #y#o#u# #d#o# #t#o#o# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #s#h#e# #h#a#s# #h#a#d# #a# #l#o#t# #o#f# #i#d#e#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#d# #s#h#e# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #k#i#l#l# #h#e#r#s#e#l#f# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #t#h#i#s# #i#s#n#t# #h#e#l#p#i#n#g# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #j#u#s#t# #g#o# #b#a#c#k# #s#h#e#s# #a# #r#e#c#k# #a#n#d# #s#h#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#a#t#.#.#.#t#h#a#t# #d#o#g#"# #s#h#e# #s#h#u#d#d#e#r#e#d# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g# #e#v#e#n# #t#h#e# #s#l#i#g#h#t#e#s#t# #b#i#t# #a#b#o#u#t# #j#a#c#o#b#,# #b#u#t# #i# #c#o#u#l#d#n#t# #g#o# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #B#e#l#l#a# #n#o#w# #s#h#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #h#a#t#e# #m#e# #a#n#d# #i# #c#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #p#u#t# #h#e#r# #i#n# #d#a#n#g#e#r# #a#g#a#i#n# #i# #r#e#f#u#s#e#d# #t#o# #b#u#t# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g# #o#f# #c#o#m#m#i#t#i#n#g# #s#u#i#c#i#d#e# #w#h#a#t# #c#o#u#l#d# #i# #d#o#.# #"# #w#e# #a#r#e# #N#O#T# #g#o#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k# #A#l#i#c#e# #i# #t#o#l#d# #y#o#u# #t#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #h#a#s# #t#o# #m#o#v#e# #o#n# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #w#h#a#t#s# #b#e#s#t# #f#o#r# #h#e#r# #t#h#a#t#s# #w#h#a#t#s# #b#e#s#t# #f#o#r# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#,# #i#'#m# #s#o#r#r#y# #A#l#i#c#e# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #h#o#w# #i#t# #h#a#s# #t#o# #b#e#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #f#i#n#a#l#i#z#i#n#g# #m#y# #c#h#o#i#c#e# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #m#e# #w#i#t#h# #d#i#s#p#a#r#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#d#n#e#s#s# #b#u#t# #a#g#r#e#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#o# #w#e# #l#e#f#t# #f#o#r# #a# #h#u#n#t#i#n#g# #t#r#i#p#.################### #A#l#i#c#e#'#s# #P#O#V#.## #########################I# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #g#o# #s#e#e# #h#e#r#,# #I# #k#n#e#w# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #g#e#t# #h#u#r#t# #n#o# #m#a#t#t#e#r# #w#h#a#t#,# #i# #m#e#a#n# #i#t#'#s# #B#e#l#l#a# #c#o#m#e# #o#n#,# #n#o# #m#a#t#t#e#r# #w#h#a#t# #s#h#e#'#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #g#e#t# #h#u#r#t#.# #i# #t#r#i#e#d# #e#v#e#r#y#d#a#y# #t#o# #g#e#t# #h#i#m# #t#o# #l#e#t# #m#e# #s#e#e# #h#e#r# #f#o#r# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#s# #s#a#k#e# #e#v#e#n# #R#o#s#a#l#i#e# #w#a#s# #a# #m#e#s#s# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #h#a#t#e#d# #b#e#l#l#a#.# #J#a#s#p#e#r# #c#a#l#m#e#d# #u#s# #w#h#e#n# #n#e#s#s#i#s#a#r#y# #k#n#o#w#i#n#g# #v#e#r#r#y# #w#e#l#l# #t#h#a#t# #m#e# #a#n#d# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #w#e#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #l#o#s#e# #o#u#r# #m#i#n#d#s# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #B#e#l#l#a# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #i# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #v#o#i#c#e#d# #m#y# #o#p#i#n#i#o#n# #t#e#l#l#i#n#g# #h#i#m# #t#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #n#e#e#d#e#d# #u#s# #m#o#r#e# #t#h#a#n# #h#e# #k#n#e#w#.# #t#h#i#s# #h#u#n#t#i#n#g# #t#r#i#p# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #t#h#e# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #s#h#o#w# #h#i#m# #i# #t#o#l#d# #h#i#m# #i# #w#o#n#t# #l#e#t# #h#i#m# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#e#r#e# #w#e# #r# #g#o#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #o#u#r# #h#u#n#t#i#n#g# #t#r#i#p#.# #"# #o#k# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #w#e# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e# #l#e#a#v#e#s# #i#n# #a#b#o#u#t# #3#5# #t#o# #4#0# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s#"# #i# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #k#n#o#w#i#n#g# #h#e# #w#a#s# #c#o#m#p#o#s#i#n#g#<br>#h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #s#o# #t#h#a#t# #n#o# #o#n#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #s#e#e# #h#o#w# #m#u#c#h# #h#e# #m#i#s#s#e#d# #h#i#s# #B#e#l#l#a#.# #"#i# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#n# #a# #m#o#m#e#n#t# #A#l#i#c#e#"# #h#e# #y#e#l#l#e#d# #l#o#u#d# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #f#o#r# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #t#o# #h#e#a#r# #h#i#m#.# #"# #s#o# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #k#n#o#w#s# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n# #r#i#g#h#t#?#?#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#l#r#e#d#y# #k#n#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #w#o#r#k#.# 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward and bella: chapter 2 Charlie's POV. " ok here we are i will let you take the blind fold off soon honey how do you feel?" i asked her wanting her to be happy no matter what i thought of him, she didnt answer. i saw Alice and her husband Jasper i liked them Jasper was quiet and calm all the time but Alice was hyper most of the time. Alice ran up to me and hugged me, Jasper stood back farther and noded in greeting then i saw Emmitt and his wife Rosallie with Edward who was also blind folded i looked at Alice then Bella in question all she did was take Bella by the wrist. Alices POV. 'put your arms up like your going to hug someone' i mentally demanded and Edward did with Rose behind him. i put Bellas arms up to get her ready to hug him then Rose and i removed the blindfolds and steped back as Edward looked suprised as Bella quickly hugged him and started to cry, he gently embraced her kissing the top of her head softly and rubbing soothing circles into her back while we all said hello to Charlie. Bella's POV. when Alice and Rose removed the blind folds i couldent help but cry my angel had returned and his eyes were a beautiful caremell colour and his hair was in its usual messy state i hugged him and sobbed into his shirt. " i missed you sooo much please don't ever leave me like that again please" i pleaded as he softly rubbed comforting circles into my back but i wasnt letting go i did not want to lose him i couldnt lose him not a second time i would die for sure. " i won't leave you, love" he said with his velvety smooth voice ringing with reasurince so i chanced a glance up at him and smiled that he did not look angry." i missed you so much Edward, you have no idea how much i missed you" i said realizing i was still crying and he just put his forehead to mine. " tell me all about it love, you have no idea how hard it was to leave you, i missed you every day" he said wrapping his arms around my waist as i wraped mine around his neck. Edwards POV. I hugged Bella wishing that i would never have to let go but just then Alice ' asked me ' if i planned on letting anyone else say hello to Bella, my Bella. i reluctently let go of her but she tightend her grip on my neck she paniked i put one arm around her and kissed her lightly to let her know everything was ok and she reluctently let go of me and hugged Alice then Jasper then Esme then Carsile then Emmitt huged her from behind and mussed up her hair witch she was not amussed by and even Rose hugged her " when was this planned, who planned it, oh who cares i missed you all so much" was all Bella kept crying and then she came back and put her arm's around me as i put my arms around her and we left to her house we all had some catching up to do Alices POV. I was so happy to see the reaction's they gave Edward was soo happy to have her back and she wanted nothing more than to hold him close. when we got back to Bella's place, Bella cuddled up to Edward and refused to let him go, this was somewhat amusing considering the fact that Charlie wanted to talk with Edward privetly, even though my family would know exactly what was being said, but Bella refused to let go of Edward, and Edward was of course content holding her close. 


	3. Chapter 3

edward and bella chapter 3 Edwards POV. "Bella, how have you been? you look like you haven't eaten in months" i said looking at my Bella and how much thinner she looked, she dident look well at all it was scaring me. " i am fine but your right I havnt eaten much in the past couple of months" she said softly laying her head in the crook of my neck and closing her eye's. " Why, may i ask have not been eating right Bella?" i asked slightly angered by her lack of concern towards herself. " I just havn't been hungry or able to eat right, i missed you all way too much" Bella said still verry softly as she wraped her arms around my neck and sat on my lap and i wraped my arms around her waist. " Bella you know that you should have eaten more lets go get you some dinner alright" i said softly sighing as we both got up and walked into the kitchen. Bella's POV. " Edward I'm really not hungery i just want to spend time with you and your family i missed all of you even Roseallie" i said as Edward took out a bowl and a box of froot loop's and of course the milk. " Bella you have to eat, starving yourself isnt right and you know it, now eat" he said coming over to me and leading me to the table. " Edward im really not-" he cut me off by lightly kissing my lips, then i took it too far as i intertwined my fingers in his messy bronze hair. He pulled away chuckling slightly. " Bella you havent changed one bit now come on and eat, love" all i could do was nod and start eating my froot loop's. Edward's POV. Bella ate her food then we went back into the living room were charlie sat, Bella sat down on the floor and patted a spot beside her and i went to sit beside her as she rested her head on my chest and i gently stroked her hair gradually her breathing calmed and evened out. thats when i relized she had fallen asleep. i took her up to her room and laid her down on her bed to rest and kissed her forehead, she dident even stir. The next morning was calm as Alice got Bella ready for school. This was probably the only thing i think Bella could live without. 


	4. Chapter 4

edward and bella chapter 4 Alice's POV. I had to get Bella ready for school and she actually agreed so we started with the basics getting the outfit picked out i bought her a new baby blue V-neck shirt Edwards favorite colour to see Bella in that hug's her every curve and a pair of baby blue caprie's that also hug Bella's curves perfectly and white runners. " you look awsome Edward will love it Bella" i said trying to convince her that us spending money on her isn`t going to kill her. " i guess so but i wish you guys woulden't buy me stuff i dont like people spending money on me" she said in a childish voice so i started on her hair simple yet not a high ponytail that curled at the end and verry light make-up and we were done. Bella's POV. Alice did a great job but i really hate people spending money on me and she knows it. i did look good with the new out-fit well here goes nothing. "so what do you think Edward?" i asked coming to stand in the doorway. "wow you look great it really looks good on you Bella" he said walking over to me and huging me tightly. today we had alot to talk about but i wasn`t going to bring it up now not till after school when he could tell me the truth without worry. " if your ready now we should go or we will be late alright, love" he said taking my hand and giving it a gentil encouraging squeez. " alright lets go" i said as he led me out to his silver polished volvo. Edwrd's POV. she looked breath taking and i couldn't belive that this beautiful human could still love me after knowing my secret but i'm not bringing that up now, she was here and by some mirical didn't want to leave me. " ok here we are, are you ready Bella?" i asked glancing at the now shakeing Bella. " no, i can't do it I...I'm sorry Edward" she sobbed. I put my arms carfully around her to comfort her. " Bella, love what's wrong?" i asked trying to decifer this mystery. " i...i lust can't face them i...i don't think they want me here anymore" she sobbed into my shirt as i started humming to her i kissed the top of her head and rubbed soothing circles into her back. " it's alright Bella they do want you back they miss you and they are verry worried about you come on, love we will face them togeather" i incouraged her and i think it was working. " are you sure Edward?" she sniffled again. " yes im sure Bella trust me?" i told her hoping she could still trust me after what i did to her so many months ago. " I trust you Edward" she said wiping the tears from her eye's. " alright let's go, love" i said as i got out of the car and opened her door for her and took her hand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and Bella chapter 5 Edward's POV.

I knew this was going to be hard on Bella so I got over to her quickly and got Mike away from her, then Jasper came in and settled things just a bit but Bella could have reacted better. "Jasper!" Bella yelled as she ran over to Jasper and wrapped her arms around him he was taken off guard but hugged her back not quite as enthusiastically "hi Bella, how have you been?" he asked trying to keep from breathing Bella seemed to realize this and let go. "Sorry I didn't mean to jump on you like that but I've missed you all so much" Bella said blushing. "heyy Jazz" Alice said behind Jasper as she wrapped her arms around him and I took my spot beside Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. "we should get to our seats class is about to start" I said after I saw the teacher's mind not a good idea to tick him off today. "class let's get started today we will be going on with our lesson on Romeo and Juliet this is my favourite version of the play" the teacher said putting the little dvd in to the machine and starting the movie he turned the lights off and Bella started to silently cry I wrapped my one arm around her trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. The rest of our day went the same. We were playing basketball in gym so when it came time to make a shot I lifted Bella up and she dunked the ball. "way to go Bella you got us a point" I said with a bit of a laugh and she turned away blushing again. "Edward?" she asked suddenly as we walked to my car. "Yes, love?". "umm... will you stay with me at the house for a while please i'm really not up for being alone today" she said blushing as she slid in the passenger side of the Volvo. "Of course I'll stay" I said getting the engine going and kissing her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward and bella chapter6, Edward's POV. " Bella do you need any help in the kitchen" i asked her she was rather quiet for a human and i was getting worried. "N..No i...i'm ok" she stuttered and i knew somthing was wrong i walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. " Bella, love what is it?" i asked her lifting her head so that i could see her face she started sobbing as i craddled her in my arms. " Edward i'm sorry" she sobbed in to my shirt now i realy wish i could read her mind this was confusing me. " what are you sorry about love?" "i...i'm sorry it's all my fault i'm so sorry" she was still sobbing but what does she mean by this. " love, i don't quite understand what are you sorry about?" i asked still very curious. " it's my fault you and jake and my parents keep getting hurt i...i can't do anything right anymore" she sobbed, i rubbed sothing circles in her back understanding jake was her best friend but he wanted more than friendship from Bella. " dont worry love, everything is going to be alright the dog will get over it and you aren't hurting me and your parents want you to be happy they are just worried about you everything is going to be alright" i said kissing her from her temple down her cheek and finaly her lips, she over did it as usual wrapping her arms around my neck and fusing her hands in my hair i wraped my arms around her waist and pulled her just a bit closer." i love you" i mummered on her pettal soft lips before i pulled back to look at her beutiful tear stricken face. " i love you too Edward" she said resting her head in the croock of my neck and sighing deeply. " how about we watch a movie to help get your mind off all this, love" i suggested and she smiled and took my hand as we went in the living room and i sat down. Bella got the movie set up then she sat in my lap and i put the blanket from Alices last 'sleep over' around her. " Edward i don't want to wear this im fine your not too cold i will be fine" she pleaded. " alright but if you get cold you will wear this got it?" i demanded taking the blanket and putting it aside as bella wraped her arms around my neck and driffted off to sleep. as she slept she started to talk. " Jake im sorry this is what i want im so sorry. Jake, please don't hate the Cullens they truly are good people"she started crying and shaking so i woke her up " Bella love it's ok you had a nightmare" she hugged me and started sobbing again. Ok what was this dream anyway?. " Bella what happened?" she was still sobbing as i pulled her head back to see all the tears running down her rosey cheeks and i gentaly wiped them away. " i hurt him again just by being in love with you and wanting to be part of your family im hurting him, Edward...i am a truly horrible person" she sobbed into my chest again. " no your not Bella just because that stupid no good mutt dosent approve of us dosn`t mean your a horrible person you are the best thing that ever happend to my brother and you make him happy you make him laugh and worry and love and all those other emotions that i never knew Edward was capable of so don't let that mutt get to you trust me he's not that great a catch anyways and he isen't truly your friend if he would want to see you unhappy" Alice said coming in and hugging Bella as she continued to sob. after a while she stoped and seemed to relax a bit. 


	7. Chapter 7

edward and bella chapter 7Edward and bella chapter 7: the persistant one Bella's POV. the phone started to ring and i reluctently got up from edwards lap and answered the call. " hello" i said polietly. " heyy bella" mike said almost too nice for my liking i knew somthing was up. " whats up" i asked not wanting to draw edward out here but i was shaking again and i started stutering. " so i was wondering if mabey you changed your mind about dinner and a movie with me?" mike asked oblivious to the stress this imposed on me. "i...i'm sorry mike i... i c-c c-can't im so sorry" i started crying edward was at my side in an instant and he took the phone from me as he held me with one arm he talked with mike. " she is taken so back off newton i really don't like the way your hurting her so just back off man" edward said as he hung up the phone and he wraped his strong arms around my waist as i started to sob into his chest again. " bella, love it's ok" he shushed me many times and he held me close. " it's all my fault i can't take it edward i...i just can't do it any more" i sobbed into his perfect marble chest suddenly he had me brital style and carried me to the couch as he sat us down never letting go of me. " love what's wrong are you hurt what happened?" edward asked concern dripping in his everyword. " it's nothing i just couldent handle hurting anyone else even my friend mike" i sobbed as edward rubbed soothing circles into my back. Edward's POV. " bella he brought it on himself it's his fault he should have backed off already come on lets get your homework started" i said trying to calm her and change the subject. " bella don't you dare!" alice screamed at bella. " alice whats going on?" i asked as i started reading her mind 'she is going to take herself to the voutri to get herself killed so she cant"hurt"anyone els stupid newton does he really want her to die?' as i 'listened' to this i tightend my grip on bella and i kissed her hair. " im sorry edward" she whispered " why are you sorry mike is the one putting all this pressure on you" now i really don't like this newton kid " bella your not going to the voltri I wont lose you not like that" I said firmly "im so sorry but i have to edward it's the only way" was she insane was this the effect of having a vampire for a boyfriend i will never let her go to the voltri. " no bella this isent your fault it's mine if i haddent left you, you would never have had to feel like you were hurting people and this isen't the answer you can't go you just can't bella" i said pleading now i had to try somthing anything i think i got through to her she curled up in my lap and wraped her arms around my neck. "Im so sorry edward i love you i don't know why i can't seem to do anything right god this is so confusing" she sobbed in my shirt as i tryed to calm her then i heard her father coming up the road i dident want charlie to see her like this. 


	8. Chapter 8

edward and bella chapter 8bella's POV. "my dad's coming isent he?" i had to know even though part of me already knew. "yes and he seems to have a guest with him" edward said with his bright dazzling crocked smile. "a guest, who?" i was curious about that dad diden't often bring home guests. "should i leave edward it might be better what do you think?" alice asked him trying to get out of here but why alice was the one welcomed in by my dad and she was trying to leave it diden't make sence. "no she wishes to see both of us i wish we had more notice even a little bella dosen't even know her this is ridiculous" edward ranted but who was this 'she' he was speaking of. " umm edward who is it this girl thats coming with my dad?" he seemed suprised but it was a bit to late to talk because alice was draging me to my room then i saw this dress on my bed this should not have been there but what was it for?. "alice whats going on? why is that dress here?" no answer alice seemed stressed out thats not normal. " alice tell me whats going on" i demanded and she finally looked like she was going to answer. " this girl is a friend of the family's but she shouldent be here at least thats what i was told" alice said helping me into a butiful floor length ball type gown that fit exactly the way it should then she put a little eyeshadow and such on then we were back down stairs and my dad was sitting in the living room with edward in the arm chair then i saw her a vampire obviously her eyes gave that away she was a 'vegitarian' like edward was she was beautiful. "oh there you are bella" my father said as i walked into the room god what was going on. edward's POV. bella looked beautiful but what was cherry doing here and with her was her coven the 3 sisters scarlette the oldest in human years was going to be at the house along with mimi and serina this was just great bella is uncomfortable at the house as it is. " bella this is a friend of my family's here name is cherry she came to visit on short notice with her sisters and father they will be at the house when we get there." bella looked verry uncomfortable standing by herself as alice went on with the cherade that cherry was like family so i went to stand with bella. " she's beautiful" bella wispered as she leaned her head on my shoulder. " not nearly as beautiful as you, love" i wispered back she smiled for a minute then went to sit on the armchair with me she was really sad, great this coven was going to end up living here to i could tell that is what they wanted. 


	9. Chapter 9

edward and bella chapter 9 bella's P.O.V. This girl was beautiful i wanted to run out of the house and just hide but i stayed close to Edward i knew he wouldn`t leave me this time. " Edward it's been too long" this Cherry said in a sing song type voice and danced to Edward and hugged him a little to intemantly for my liking. " Cherry your looking well... whats with this unexpected visit?" he asked kindly breaking out of the hug and wraping his arm around my now shaking frame. " oh well we were in the area and thought we would visit who is this lovely young lady with you Edward?" Cherry asked sweetly. " this is my girlfriend Bella" he said and tightened his grip on me and my arms went around his waist as i held on to him for dear life. " well hello Bella it's nice to meet you' she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that i dident trust aparently nither did Edward he put himself between me and Cherry. " well it was nice to see you again Cherry" Edward said leading me to the door i guessed we were heading to his house because he took my truck and Alice took his volvo with Cherry. " Edward who is this girl?" i asked paniking. " shh Bella there friends of Roses but they werent supposed to be coming for another week i guess they decided to drop in earlie they are all verry nice don't worry cherry is the worst of them her younger sisters are verry nice you will love them" he said smileing " so Cherry likes you im guessing?" i said and he tensed, yup she liked him and he was going to try to downplay it all as always. " yes she liked me but i really dident show her any preferance i would go hang out with her sisters when we visited or when they visited us." he said hmm mabey he wasent going to downplay it. " she's beautiful why didn`t you like her?" i asked trying to understand i mean she was beautiful and yet he was with plane boring old me. " because i never really thought of her as beautiful she may be pritty on the outside but her mind isn`t that interesting and it's verry typical you on the other hand are beautiful and fun and not what i expected at all, love" he said kissing me quickly then getting out and opening my door for me we went in and i saw all of them the first ones i saw were Carsile and Esme so i ran to them first and huged them " Carsile, Esme i've missed you both so much" they chuckled and huged me back " hello bella how are you?" Esme asked as i finnally let go of her. " im doing alot better and you?" i asked not wanting to be rude. " we are fine and we have missed you so much, dear. Alice and Edward more than anyone else." Esme said still smileing " i know Alice told me how much she missed me and so did Edward he still does." i said smileing at her as Edward huged me alot closer than normal and he kissed the top of my head lightly. 


	10. Chapter 10

edward and bella chapter 10 Bella`s P.O.V. "Bella this is Lavender and Tina" Edward gestured to the two small girls. "Lavender, Tina this is my girlfriend Bella" he said gesturing to me. "It`s nice to meet you Bella" lavender said kindly she had shoulder length purple hair and Bright gold eyes, so she was a vegetarian too "That won`t work Tina" Edwards words had broken through my revive I looked at Edward then at Tina confused "she was trying to mess with your head with her power but it doesn't work on you" Edward said reading the confusion in my face "My Power Makes people see different colours it helps when people see us at school they think my eyes are green and Lavenders are a very Bright purple and cherries are a light blue its fun though I can make all the colour disappear and in turn make it hard to see anything at all" Tina laughed "yes she has done that to everyone, we find it funny as long as its not happening to us" Lavender said again. "if you don't mind me asking what`s your power Lavender?" I asked eyeing the young vampire girl "Can I show her Edward?" she asked looking hopfully at Edward "I don`t see why not it`s not like its scary or anything" Edward said leading me into the garden as I watched lavender "look behind you Bella at the flowers" she said and I did. All the flowers were growing and blooming beautifully at the same time "you can pick some if you would like Bella they will live longer than normal flowers" she said as I started picking different flowers to make a small boquet of diffrent flowers as edward told me more about them. " Thats a Cherry Blossom and thats an Orange Blossom there verry pretty" Edward said sweetly i added them to some lilaces and roses of all the colours and even a purple rose not something framiliar to me it was soo pretty " wow lavender your power is really cool. If you dont mind me asking whats cherries power?" i asked the end in a hushed voice and lavender and tina laughed. "dont worry its only the ability to change her clothes and hair really fast great when your on the run... not that we would know..." lavened laughed again. I quickly eased up around tina and lavender they were fun and easy to be near we sat in the living room laughing me on edwards lap (he refused to let me move unless neccissary) lavender on our left and tina on our right. "bells you have verry pretty eyes and you smell verry floral lavened said sweetly as edward tightened his grip arond my waist just a tiny bit " why dont we go to my room and listen to some music?" edward asked standing up and pulling me with him up to his room. " shes harmless you know edward" tina said following us "yes i know i just want to give a little space you know how her and rose are" edward said as we reached his door and went inside we sat on the leather couch and the girls sat on the arms of said couch as they began there quick bantar edward sterted nuzzeling the back of my neck and i knew that it caused him a great deal of pain to do this. "Edward you dont have to do that i know how much it hurts your throat" i say sadly as he continues to nuzzel my neck and places a few kisses on it as well he looks up at me and smiles "its fine bella i like being close to you" he says as i hug him wraping my arms around his torso and laying my head on his chest he starts to gentally stroke my hair and hum my lullaby, im asleep within minutes. 


End file.
